Whose Line Is It Anyway?
by Jade14
Summary: Whose Line is it anyway...Star Wars style!
1. Episode 1/a

Body Title: Whose Line is it Anyway? Episode 1 

Author: Jade14 

Rating: PG13 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

*music starts* 

[Corran] Hello! Welcome to Whose Line is it Anyway?! I'm you're host, Corran Horn. 

*immense booing is heard from the audience* 

[Corran] Okay! Today on our show we have 'The Fabulous Four'! Wedge Antillies, Tycho Celchu, Wes Janson, and Hobbie Kilvian! 

*crowd cheers* 

[Corran] Let's play! The name of our first game is 'Let's Make a Date'! This is for all four of you. Tycho, you're on a dating type show, and you have to choose which of the guys you would like to date! 

[Tycho] Do I have to choose one of them? 

[Audience] YES!! 

[Tycho] Ok. *Rolls his eyes* 

[Corran] We've given each of them a quirky character, and Tycho has to guess who each of them are. They have never seen these card before. 

*We see Wes, Wedge, and Hobbie making faces as they read their cards* 

[Tycho] Batchlor number 1? 

[Wedge] Yes? 

*Wedge is using a ridiculously high voice. We see at the bottom of the screen that he is "An Ewok with a Bad Case of Sunburn"* 

[Tycho] If you were to take me on a date, where would we go? 

[Wedge] Oh! I would take you under a nice shady tree in the forest! 

[Tycho] Okaaayyy... Batchlor number 2? 

[Wes] Wuzsup baby?! 

*Wes is Lando Calrissian on glitterism* 

[Tycho] How would you describe a perfect date? 

[Wes] Well, me and my bitch would go to my place and... 

*The censor is forced to bleep out an entire minute and a half of Wes talking. Tycho shudders* 

[Tycho] Thats...graphic. Batchlor number 3? 

[Hobbie] /Hiissss/..... 

*Hobbie has pulled one of his arms into his shirt, and stuck out his toungue. He is an " Once human mutant from the underworld of Corousant trying to defend it's territory."* 

[Tycho] Ummm.. What is you're favorite color? 

[Hobbie] Rarrrr!! /Hiiisss/ Rabalaraklar!!!! 

[Tycho] That's my favorite color too! Cool! Okay, Batchlor number one? 

[Wedge] Yes? 

[Tycho] What is you're favorite reastraunt? 

[Wedge] The treetop cafe! 

*auidience does not laugh* 

[Tycho] Batchlor number 2? 

[Wes] Yeah? 

[Tycho] What is you're favorite reastraunt? 

[Wes] The one I created, baby! ' The Smugglars' Horehouse'! Whoohoo! * He stands up* Come on! 

*audience goes wild* 

[Wes] You know you love me! You know- *he spots someone in the audience* Hey baby! What's you're name? 

*audience cheers as he goes up and sits in the crowd, next to the girl* 

[Wes] Hey, honey. Heard of those Jedi with their lightsabers? *girl nodds* Well, I'll take you out back and show you my darksaber... 

*audience hoots* 

[Tycho] *laughing* Okay.. Batchlor number 3? 

[Hobbie] Braraaahhhraeara! 

[Tycho] What is you're favorite reaustraunt? 

[Hobbie] Blassrarsda! Rarara! Garagsaaj! Rrrara! 

[Tycho] *surprised* Mine too! We have so much in common its freaky! 

[Corran] Okay its time to figure out who they are! 

*Wes comes down from audience* 

[Tycho] Okay, Batchlor number one is...a wookie? 

[Corran] NO!! He's an Ewok with a bad case of sunburn! 

[Tycho] What? Okay...Batchlor number two is..himself? 

[Wes] Hey! *Hobbie raises an eyebrow and nodds at Wes. He sighes* Yeah..okay... 

[Corran] He's Lando Calrissian on Glitterism! 

[Tycho] Oh. Okay. Batchlor numer three is...A once human mutant from the underworld of Corousant Trying to defend it's territory? 

[Corran] CORRECT!!! 

*audience cheers. The men go back to their seats* 

[Corran] Okay! Thats 10000 points for that poor girl in the audience! 

[Wes] She knows she likes it... 

*audience laughes* 

[Corran] Okay! We'll be right back with more Whose Line is it Anyway! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

So...what did you think? Good? Bad? Feedback appreciated. 


	2. Episode 1/b

Whose Line is it Anyway?

Episode 1/b

By: Xaverii Jade 

(*(*(*(*(*^*)*)*)*)*)

*music starts*

[Corran]Hello, and welcome back to Whose Line?! Our next game is called 'Scenes From A Hat'. This is for all four of you.

*The guys get up and go to opposite sides of the stage*

[Corran]Okay, the way this works is that before the show we asked the audience to write down some funny scenes on a card, and we put the good ones in this hat.

*He pulls up an old blaster-charred storm trooper helmet and sticks his hand inside, pulling out a card*

[Corran]Okay, the first scene is 'Things Not To Say To The President Of The NR'.

*Wes comes out*

[Wes]Hey sir! Is that new flea shampoo working out good for ya?

*Audience laughs, Tycho comes out*

[Tycho]Hey! I'm wearing those new jeans they named after you! *he points to the label* See? 'Bothan Bastard Brand'!

*Audience laughs*

[Corran]Okay! Next we have 'Famous People With Stupid Hairstyles!"

*The audience gasps as a deranged girl runs on stage wearing an 'I love the Rogues' t-shirt and holding a mike*

[Girl]Hi! We're the cast of Star Wars and even though we are in a movie that takes place a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, we all have hairstyles from the seventies!

*Audience laughs. Corran, Wedge, Wes, Tycho, and Hobbie look confused*

[Tycho]What's 'the seventies'?

[Wes]What's a 'movie'?

[Wedge]What's 'Star Wars'?

*Security drags the girl offstage*

[Corran]Okay! Umm… I don't know what that was all about but it sure was funny! Okay, the next scene is…

*The girl runs back onstage*

[Girl]Star Wars is real! It is! It really happe-

*The girl is wrestled to the floor by a security guard. We see that it is Dave from Jerry Springer*

[Audience]*chanting*Whose Line? Whose Line? Whose Line? Whose Line? Whose Line?…

[Dave]Shut up! Just because I decide to change careers…or…um…shows, doesn't mean Whose Line? Is a violent talk show!

[Corran]Why did you change shows?

[Dave]That show was high risk! Do you know how many times I've had to go to the hospital with concussions after being hit with chairs?

[Corran]Okay, back to the show!

*Dave leaves the stage with the obsessed girl*

[Corran]Our next game is called 'Compellation Album' ! 

*Audience cheers*

[Corran]`This game is for all four of you. Wes and Hobbie are the two guys trying to sell a music collection CD, and Wedge and Tycho will sing the songs they came up with!

*The audience says they should sing 'Sons of the Famous Ex-Girlfriend'!

[Hobbie]Hello everyone! We will be back to our documentary 'Mating Habits of Mynocks' in just a moment, but first, do we have a deal for you, don't we Wes?

[Wes]We do? *Hobbie kicks him* Oh, right! We have over 5,000 songs on a super modified platinum compact holo disk about famous ex-girlfriends, modified just for you!

[Hobbie]And if you comlink us right now, we'll give it you for free!

* We see Hobbie turn to the side and pretend to talk to someone*

[Hobbie]Well, apparently our producer said we cannot give it away for free, but we will give you a small blade and put you in a room to do whatever you please with Corsec for 10 minutes if you call within the next standard hour!

[Corran]Hey!

[Wes]Let's tell the viewers all about the great songs they will be getting in this collection Hobbie!

[Hobbie]Okay!

*Wes looks at him*

[Wes]Aren't you going to tell them?

[Hobbie]It was your idea.

[Wes]Okay! Hobbie?

[Hobbie]Yes, Wes?

[Wes]What's the name of a music style that's also a slang term for the pubic hair of an Omawati?

[Hobbie]Umm….. Funk?

[Wes]No! It's bluegrass!

[Hobbie]Oh!

*Audience laughs*

[Wes]And a really great bluegrass song off this album is "Ha Ha Bitch, You Got Dumped'!

*Audience cheers. Tionne starts playing the music*

[Wedge]Well, we were sitting at this table talking all alone.

You think that you dumped me

I know from your smug tone 

But even as we're talking

And you're thinking I'm a chump

You'll know Ill be laughing behind your back 'cause

Ha Ha Bitch You Got Dumped!

[Tycho]You think that you're so innocent 

Running around with Wedge

I bet you have no idea

Id like to push you off a ledge--

[Corran]Okay! That's it for today folks! See you next week on--

[Tycho]Hey!

[Corran]What?

[Tycho]I was in the middle of my song you stupid cop!

[Corran]oh, well.. Too bad. We ran out of time. See you next week!

*Tycho huffs away*

*End of part 1/b


End file.
